No Volver A Repetir
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Clyde Donovan va a consultar a causa de sentir una irritación a la hora de orinar. El Doctor McCormick atenderá el pequeño malestar del castaño, pero también lo ayudará con "otro asunto" Keyde. OneShot. Lemmon. Dedicación Especial A Zoren Zombrio.


Título: No Volver A Repetir.

Categorías: No sé como clasificar esto xD

Advertencias: Lemmon.

Capítulos: 1/1.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Ochenta cinco.**

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

No Volver A Repetir  
"La lujuria y la alucinación me hacen perder la razón"

**Clyde Donovan POV**

Voy a contar la historia ocurrida no hace mucho tiempo y que me ha hecho ver la medicina de otra forma.

Desde hace algunos días sentía un pequeño escozor cada vez que orinaba. Lo que al principio no lo daba importancia, poco a poco se fue haciendo más agudo hasta que al final el escozor se estaba convirtiendo en dolor. Es por ello que decidí acudir al médico. Busque una consulta por la tarde para no tener que dar explicaciones en el trabajo. La verdad es que estaba asustado por ello, y además siempre había escuchado que cuando vas al urólogo, y te hace un tacto rectal, puedes tener una erección, y eso me avergonzaba en exceso. Mis amigos de confianza se reían de la situación, y no me daban excesivos ánimos.

Llegado el día, acudí por la tarde a la consulta. Tras subir en el ascensor, apareció ante mí una puerta con el cartel "ENTREN SIN LLAMAR". Al abrir la puerta apareció una sala de espera en la que había cuatro personas, evidentemente todas ellas eran hombres. Ni que decir tiene que todos nos sentíamos algo avergonzados, por lo que tras los saludos por educación, cada uno seguía a lo suyo: leyendo una revista y con la mirada baja. Se trataba de hombres de más edad que la mía, alguno he de reconocer que era atractivo. Cuando las miradas se cruzaban, inmediatamente la desviábamos. Algo que puede ser natural lo convertíamos en una vergüenza atroz.

Fueron entrando uno a uno, y al salir apenas se despedían. Cuando llegó mi turno he de decir que estaba francamente nervioso. Al entrar en la consulta propiamente dicha, aparecía el doctor tras una mesa amplia de madera. Al lado estaba su ayudante, una joven enfermera muy, pero muy atractiva. El despacho era inmenso, y en uno de los lados aparecía un biombo donde se dejaba ver una camilla.

Tras las presentaciones y la apertura del historial clínico, el doctor (no excesivamente mayor, con una gafas muy modernas, y muy formal tras su bata blanca) comenzó a preguntarme por los síntomas. Yo los describía lo mejor que podía. Debo reconocer que cuando comenzó a preguntar por mi vida sexual, me sentí algo cohibido, sobre todo por la presencia de la enfermera. Es cierto que le oculté ciertos aspectos de ello, pero no creo que fuesen excesivamente importantes. Tras un interrogatorio bastante completó me manifestó que entrase tras el biombo y comenzase a desnudarme de cintura para abajo. Comenzaba a sentir unos tremendos nervios e intranquilidad. Desde su mesa me comentó que me tumbase sobre la camilla una vez desnudo.

Entró en la zona reservada y se puso unos guantes de látex, comenzando la exploración de mi pene. Empezó echando el prepucio hacia atrás y explorar el glande. Yo mientras tanto trataba de no pensar en ello para no dar importancia y evitar una situación incómoda. Después comenzó a explorar el escroto, y los testículos. Sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras y eso normalizaba la situación. Me comunicó que tenía una pequeña inflamación, nada importante y que era fácil de tratar. Aún así decidió que para evitar otro tipo de problemas me haría un tacto rectal. Eso sí que me ponía muy, pero que muy incómodo.

Me dijo que me colocase en posición mahometana. Sin entender lo que quería decir me indicó que me situase de rodillas sobre la camilla, apoyando también los codos en la misma, y abriendo un poco las piernas. Se quitó el guante que había utilizado y se puso otro, lubricando bien su dedo índice. También sentí el frescor del lubricante sobre mi ano. Su dedo comenzó a presionar mi ano hasta que el esfínter cedió. Entonces introdujo su dedo en mi ano, dirigiéndole hacia la próstata. Tras la exploración, lo sacó y me dijo que me podía limpiar. La verdad es que no había sido tan humillante como pensaba y mi cuerpo se había portado estupendamente.

Me vestí y me senté para escuchar su opinión. La enfermera iba apuntando en el historial todo lo que el doctor manifestaba. Al parecer no había problemas graves, y el tratamiento consistía en la aplicación de una pomada sobre el glande, durante una semana, si bien había que dejar descansar otra semana y volver a aplicar de nuevo el mismo. Por lo tanto tras recetarme la pomada, me citó para dentro de tres semanas. No obstante me reiteró que para evitar posibles contradicciones era necesario abstenerse de vida sexual durante dicho período. Este comentario provocó una sonrisa picara en la ayudante.

Dicha abstinencia no creo que me supusiese problema alguno, ya que había tenido periodos más largos sin mantener relaciones. Aún así reduje las salidas, y también el buscar páginas eróticas en Internet para evitar tentaciones. El tiempo pasaba y era cierto que poco a poco el escozor iba cesando, hasta que prácticamente desapareció del todo.

El día que había sido citado, fue caluroso, y problemas del trabajo me impidieron acercarme a casa a cambiarme antes de acudir a la consulta. No obstante acudía tranquilo y sin los nervios de la primera vez. Llegue a la consulta y la sorpresa fue que la puerta estaba cerrada. Llamé al timbre y tras un breve período de tiempo apareció el propio doctor, vestido de calle a abrir. Llevaba una playera roja y unos pantalones chinos claros.

—Hola, hemos intentado ponernos en contacto con usted telefónicamente para cancelar la cita ya que mi ayudante no podía estar hoy, pero no lo hemos conseguido —afirmó el propio doctor.

—No pasa nada, me dice el día que puedo volver y sin problema— contesté.

Pasamos a la consulta para concretar día, pero el propio doctor, al ver mi historial me comunicó que como solamente era la revisión final, no lo cambiaríamos y el mismo se encargaría de realizarlo. La consulta parecía mucho más grande ya que el biombo estaba recogido. Me indico que me desnudase totalmente (me sorprendió que no dijese que de cintura para abajo, pero obedecí inmediatamente). Mientras me desnudaba pude observar que el doctorcito era bastante atractivo. Sin la bata se observaba sus músculos y sobre su cuello se apreciaba una pequeña mata de pelo. Me eche sobre la camilla y el doctor se puso su guante y comenzó la exploración.

Al principio fue muy similar a la primera vez, pero pronto sus dedos más que explorar acariciaban mi pene, que comenzaba a reaccionar. La situación estaba siendo muy incómoda, ya que mi pene parecía moverse y se estaba poniendo dura. Me indicaba que me relajase, pero la verdad es que mis sentimientos eran contradictorios: quería que parase para evitar la erección, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que continuase.

—Tranquilo, si yo he visto de todo. Penes grandes, más pequeñas, más gordas. E incluso algún paciente ha llegado a eyacular sobre la camilla. — me aseguró.

Aquella frase más que tranquilizarme me excitó aún más. El propio doctor dándose cuenta de la situación, me indicó que me pusiese de rodillas. Se lubricó el dedo y comenzó con un nuevo tacto rectal. Evidentemente no era igual, y su dedo giraba, entraba y salía. Después se dedico con sus dedos a hurgar en el orificio anal ingresando un dedo delicadamente; aquello evidentemente no era un tacto normal, me estaba poniendo muy pero que muy cachondo. Con su mano libre me acariciaba los glúteos. De pronto sonó el teléfono e inmediatamente sacó su dedo de mi culo. Para mi supuso un alivio ante la situación incómoda que estaba teniendo.

Al acercarse a la mesa a contestar pude comprobar cómo su pantalón estaba muy abultado, y marcaba un inmenso paquete. El doctorcito también estaba cachondo, por lo que no me corté más y comencé a provocarle. Él lo había iniciado y yo no quería parar. Me tumbé boca arriba acariciando mi pene que estaba poniendo cada vez más caliente. Mi capullo comenzaba a florecer y estaba bien hermoso. Al ver mi actitud rápidamente cortó la conversación telefónica y se acercó hacia la camilla.

—Vaya, veo que te has relajado y que quieres jugar— me indicó, e inmediatamente acercó su mano hacia mi pene.

Se quitó la camiseta y apareció un pecho velludo, con unos grandes pectorales y unos pezones muy rosados. Acercó su cara a mi cuerpo. No hubo necesidad de decir nada, al ver que mi verga respondía al estímulo de su nariz y notar que yo no lo rechazaba se puso a lamerla secándola con su lengua hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dura como para comenzar a tragársela con su boca. Chupaba una y otra vez, y con su lengua recorría mi pene de arriba abajo. Sus labios, subían y bajaban por mi pene, su cálida lengua lamía mi glande y sus manos acariciando mis testículos. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó hacia mi culo y comenzó a introducirlo. No pude dejar de gemir, e incluso pensaba que me correría de un momento a otro. No quería parar, quería seguir sintiendo el placer que me estaba proporcionando, pero le indique que me iba a correr. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a presionar sobre mi zona perianal, allí donde nacía mi pene. Llegué incluso a sentir un pequeño dolor, pero es cierto que la necesidad de correrme cesó. Verdaderamente el doctorcito sabía cómo llevarme a su campo.

Deseaba comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo y me incliné sobre la camilla y le atraje hacia mí. Me ayudó a levantarme y comencé a tocarle con mis dedos. Mientras él me lamía las orejas yo le acariciaba su pecho. Mi lengua buscaba sus axilas, saboreando el sabor salado de su sudor. Bajaban por su pecho, mojando su pelo, y chupaba sus pezones, que estaban duros como piedras. Comencé a mordisquearle y algún gemido dejó escapar de su boca. Mi boca bajaba por todo su cuerpo y buscaban el bulto oculto tras el pantalón. Le desabroché el cinturón y apareció ante mí una autentica tienda de campaña. Su calzoncillo estaba algo mojado, por lo que era evidente que había dejado escapar parte de su pre-semen. Chupaba y chupaba su prenda, loco de deseo de comerme su pene. Cuando decidí despojarle de su calzón, apareció ante mí una inmensa verga dura, muy rosada, donde se reflejaban claramente sus venas. No aguante más e inmediatamente me la llevé a la boca.

Chupaba y chupaba. Me la metía entera hasta la campanita. La sacaba y mi lengua recorría desde su glande hasta el último recodo de sus testículos. Con mis manos aferraba sus peludas piernas. Seguía lamiendo y lamiendo, y le indique que quería comerme su culito. Se dio la vuelta e inclinó levemente el cuerpo. Con sus manos abrió sus glúteos y dejó ver su ano rosado y peludo. Me excitó sobre manera y aplique mi boca y con mi lengua intentaba entrar en su orificio.

—Veo que te gusta. Apuesto a que lo has hecho muchas veces —me decía.

Estaba completamente empalmado y mi cuerpo necesitaba ser follado. Me llevó hasta la alfombra que había en medio de la consulta y me indicó que me arrodillara. Sus dedos volvían a explorar mi ano aún muy excitado. Entonces le pedí que me follara, necesitaba su pene en mi culo. Noté como escupía en mi agujerito y se plantó tras de mí, y comenzó a tocar con su verga en la entrada de mi ano. Sin dolor, comenzó a meter su pene poco a poco, lentamente. Se movía lento, muy lento. Yo respondí moviendo mi culo, pero me agarro de la cadera para que no me moviera. Sus caderas realizaban movimientos arriba, a los lados, abajo, circular, de todo tipo. Tras un rato moviéndonos, cambiamos de posición y me indicó que se sentase sobre él. Seguía con sus movimientos, y yo aceleré el ritmo de los míos. Mi pene dura se refregaba en su barriga peluda. Sus manos comenzaron a sobarla y eso hizo que me corriera soltando chorros leche sobre su pecho. Restregaba mi leche caliente por su cuerpo. Al darse cuenta me tomo de las caderas y aceleró aun más: sube y baja, otra vez, otra vez, hasta que él se corrió. Notaba como un líquido caliente entraba en mi cuerpo y llegaba hasta lo más profundo.

Al sacar su pene comencé a chuparle el líquido que aun permanecía en la misma, excitándome de nuevo. Cogí mi pene y la acerqué a la suya. Con ambas manos empecé a menearlas las dos a un tiempo.

Entonces de nuevo la metí en mi boca. Así continué un rato, subiendo y bajando mi cabeza, su pene de nuevo dura era cogida con fuerza por mi mano desde su base... De pronto soltó un grito de placer y se vació de nuevo dentro de mi boca entre espasmos de todo su cuerpo. Al notar el sabor dulce de la leche, yo también volvía me corrí, inundando mi cuerpo con mi semen. Saqué el pene de mi boca y continúe meneándola hasta que no quedó más leche dentro de su cuerpo. La lamí y tragué todo el semen como nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando nos relajamos y descansamos me indicó que me vistiese y quedamos para vernos en otra ocasión. Reconozco que fue un polvo espectacular y aunque la segunda vez fue buena, he decidido no volver a repetir.

The End

Pequeño oneshot lemmon Keyde para Zoren Zombrio por su cumpleaños número quince.

Soy consciente de que faltan seis días para tu cumpleaños (también como el mío) pero como voy a salir de la ciudad por casi una semana decidí escribirte este OneShot de una vez, así que tómalo como un regalo muy adelantado.

Espero que a los demás lectores también les haya gustado este lemmon.

Shinigami Out.


End file.
